Consumers typically want their entertainment on demand. The movie and video game rental industry and the movie and video game sales industry have each been dominated by brick-and-mortar stores. These brick-and-mortar stores are generally successful at meeting demand by stocking large quantities of each new release and many older releases. In some instances, these stores also provide buy-back services where they buy used discs from consumers. While these brick and mortar stores may be somewhat successful, the store locations may not be convenient for all consumers.
Internet-based rental and sales services are also known. These rental services permit consumers to order videos via the internet and receive and return the videos via overnight couriers or other delivery services. Also, these sales services permit consumers to order videos via the internet and receive and return the videos via overnight couriers or other delivery services. While these internet based services may be somewhat successful, the consumers must wait at least one day until they receive the movies and/or games even if they are currently in stock.
Pay-per-view video services are also known. These services permit cable television and/or satellite television customers to select and immediately view a video. While these pay-per-view services are somewhat successful, these services offer only limited selections to viewers during any given period of time.
Remote dispensing machines or kiosks for DVDs are also known. These kiosks enable DVDs to be dispensed at locations convenient for consumers. To date, however, these machines are limited in the number of discs that can be stocked at any one time and thus may not have a movie or other digitally recorded entertainment that consumers demand when they demand it.
There is an ever increasing demand for consumers to obtain their entertainment as quickly and easily as possible. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for handling transactions involving media discs.